Good Riddance
by xlovexmex
Summary: The second part of my first story, I'm So Lost. Mostly, dealing with Sawyer. Several ships involved CC JK Sujin. R&R please.
1. Recap

Good Riddance

Chapter One:

Recap

It was three months before Sawyer returned back to himself, pre-Abigail. Although, not fully over her betrayal, he understood what she was trying to do. He didn't serve a purpose for the Others. He figured that the others was picking them off one by one. Perhaps several of the others were in their camp, now. If it wasn't for Hurley, he wouldn't have figured out about Ethan. Maybe Hurley, was indeed helpful, despite everyone else's thoughts. He served a purpose.

Sawyer, although somewhat back to his old ways was far from changing as he once promised Abigail. He returned to his solitude outlook, keeping to himself mostly. Unless it came to Kate. Him and Kate formed a bond. Although Sawyer knew in his own ways that Kate always would choose Jack over him, any day. _Who'd blame her? If I was her I'd choose him, too. With him her future was promised. With me, it's a day-by-day affair. _

Kate and Sawyer spoke often, only if she wasn't being distracted by the doctor. Sawyer actually came to agreement that Jack wasn't that bad after all. He was though, in some ways, a nuisance. Sawyer knew that everyone on this island depended on Jack. While Sawyer was expendable. Jack still got quick one liners from Sawyer. He'd never stop teasing the doc. The only enjoyment he had left since all his stuff was on the raft.

Everyone was still left in the dark over the raft. No one knew what'd happened besides the little details that Sawyer could remember. Sun counted the days Jin had been missing. Everyday she started losing more and more hope that he had survived and was alive. She mostly tended to her garden trying to occupy her time and mind while waiting for any news. Charlie, Claire, and Aaron had become a small family. Charlie spent most of his time keeping after Aaron than himself. Shannon and Sayid had become closer, too. Even after the death of her brother, Boone. Locke had befriended Hurley. Possibly his newest apprentice after Boone died.

Sawyer sighed as he strained his eyes to look out at the horizon. Even though he hated those glasses that Jack and Sayid had made for him, he wish he'd have them to avoid the headaches. He mostly slept during the day, unless he got up to do some of the chores. He mostly chopped wood for the fire and if he had time left he'd go out for a stroll in the jungle. All trying to occupy his time.


	2. Revelations

Good Riddance

Chapter Two:

Revelations

Sawyer was out chopping wood, as usual, but stopped suddenly at the sound of something coming closer. _Great, a monster. _He slowly pulled out his .9 mm. He never entered the jungle without it. Always fearing that something or someone might sneak up on him. He'd heard the stories. Sayid once got attacked by someone who slugged him across the head, that one he could remember because he got blamed for it. The other time being when Charlie and Claire had been kidnapped by that psychopath Ethan. _Wonder what's in store for me. Possibly another polar bear? Mm that'd be good diner for tonight. I'd come in all high and mighty, time to dig in. _He turned around and waited until the noise revealed itself. It was her, Abigail. He aimed the gun at her face. He slowly turned off the safety.

"Stop, right there, Abigail."

She was bruised and appeared badly beaten. She fell to the ground.

Sawyer didn't budge. "What do you want?"

"I need your help."

He tilted his head back to the side. "Excuse me, darlin'?" He smirked. He knew he had all the power. "You didn't say the magic word."

"Please." She said looking around the empty spot where they stood.

"Eh, nah I don't feel like helping today. Maybe you should come back tomorrow? I don't reckon I got a good enough reason for all that."

"I can tell you where your friends are."

This caught his interest. But he stopped for a moment, "I don't think I'm gonna fall for that one again, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice--"

She blurted out, "Near the black rock."

"Black rock? I believe we've already established that ain't where their hiddin'."

"They change locations every couple of months."

He shook his head. "And I'm supposed to just trust you?"

She nodded. "I know it doesn't mean much, but I wanted to tell you." She shook her head, "I just didn't think it'd matter."

He laughed, "Wouldn't matter? Your.. People or whatever.. Shot me Abigail!"

"I was born on this Island so I had no other choice. That was the only life I've ever known."

"So what made you change your mind? Was it your 'love' for me?" He sarcastically shot at her.

"Don't flatter yourself. After I saw that they took the boy, I didn't want to be apart of the situation anymore."

"So where'd I come into play?"

"They decided to try and keep me occupied. So I wouldn't distract them or get in the way."

"And, how'd that work out for you?" He motioned to the bruises and cuts.

"If you don't want my help in finding Michael and Jin, keep up the sarcastic wit."

"Well didn't you just tell me where they were, missy?" He sighed, "Fine."

"I got beaten because I disobeyed them. They're after me Sawyer. All I want is protection."

"Well why don't you and the Frenchy get together and have a good old time. You could be crazy together."

She shook her head. "The French lady, she's getting to close."

"To close to what?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "Some sort of project. I wasn't told about it. I overheard most of it."

He nodded. "We'll go back to the caves and you can tell me there."

"You don't trust me." She nods, "I don't blame you."

They headed back to the caves Sawyer behind Abigail, his gun pointed at the back of her neck. No of course he didn't trust her. He almost felt something for her. He wouldn't ever forgive her for that.


	3. My Words

Chapter Three:

My Words

"So Sawyer, did you miss me?" She said turning around.

With a nudge, "Why would you think that?"

"I dunno you looked kind of happy to see me." She smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Ooh cutting remarks, sounds a lot like my words of wisdom." She turned around and winked at him.

He nudged her again with the gun to make her go forward. She complied.

"Listen, Sawyer, I need your help an all but I'm not looking for you to go off and forgive me."

"And what'd make you think such a thing? Could it be my boiling hatred for you on my face?"

"Maybe." She turned around again. "I could help you, you know?"  
"Oh, and how could you do that?"  
"I could, tell you who it was that shot you." She moved in closer to him. "I could tell you where he was at this exact moment."

"And how would I know that it wasn't a trap. Just like I don't know if this is a trap."

"Trust me, if it was a trap it'd be far more clever than this." She brushed the gun to the side with her hand. She softly ran her fingers over his hand that was holding the gun. "Trust me?"

"Of course not." He grabbed her aggressively by the back of the neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She ran her fingers through his soft honey blonde hair. Their mouths moving in deeper and deeper with every kiss. He pushed her against the tree roughly, making a painful moan escape her mouth. She wanted more. He traced his fingers across her darkened bruised skin while passionately kissing. "Don't stop?" She never thought that this kiss, their first would be this gratifying. With every thrust of his tongue, she wanted more. With every touch, her skin would tingle. With every nibble her knees would grow weaker.

He broke the kiss and backed away. "No."

She sighed leaning back against the tree. "Come on Sawyer." She stood up and placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Surely you're not going to let me get the best of you." She moved closer to him fixing his collar, "You're supposed to be tough Sawyer, remember?" She winked at him, "A take no prisoners type of guy." She scoffed, "What's wrong with you? You've gone soft over little old me?"

He grabbed her hands and clasped them together tightly. "Don't, touch me."

"I figured you to be a rough and tumble guy. Guess I was wrong."

"What's with the act Abigail? I thought you needed my help?"

"I do. But no sense in hiding the real me. I mean, not that I was different when I was around you the first time. I'm just more aggressive this time around. No more bashful Abigail." She shook her head. "I'm sick of playing games." She smirked, "Unless, yah know, those type of games are in your forte."

"I promised myself, the next time I saw you I'd kill you."

She shook her head. "Looks like your plans not going as well as you wished."

"Not yet, but when you tell everyone else about who you are. You'll no longer be a liability. I'd be surprised if you survived a week."

"You keep forgetting one think Sawyer, I grew up on this Island. I know it like the back of my hand."

"But, how are you gonna survive in the jungle with all those critters?"  
She didn't think of that. "I'll find a way."

"Doubt it."


	4. Methods of Interrogation

Chapter Four:

Answers

They tied her up, her hands bound tightly behind her back. She couldn't move hardly. That was the point. She knew that she was putting all her trust in these people whom she'd betrayed. Especially Sawyer. She'd watch him from afar talking to Jack and feel ultimately bad about what she did. She tried to be tough but in reality, she was just like him. She wanted no one to feel sorry for her. She didn't want any sympathy from anyone. She did this to herself.

Jack looked down at her, "So are lets get to it. Where are they?"

"Be more specific."

"Where's Jin, Walt, and Michael?"  
"Jin's dead." She shrugged.

"And Walt and Michael?"

"Michael and Jin are expendable. You all knew that from the get-go. Who needs 'em?"

Sun collapsed and Kate quickly ran to her side. She sobbed as they took her out of the cave.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?"

"I don't care."

"You're lying."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But I don't think what's-her-face is really caring what you may try to say. I've already got it stuck in her head."

They waited an hour before talking to her again. She sat their patiently waiting. She loved to watch them squirm in front of her. Was she telling the truth? Was she lying? She had a pretty good idea what happened to Michael, Walt, and Jin. She loved having the power.

She yelled out, "Hey Sawyer?"

He turned around to look at her. She licked her lips and blew him a kiss. He tried to go after her but Jack kept him from going. "No."

Sawyer gave him that look. His trademark look, Jack knew all to well.

"I'll do it." Jack advanced towards her squatting down to her eye level while she sat in the muddy cave. "We're waiting for Sayid to get back. When he does, we'll start."

"The splinters guy?"

"If he has to. But mainly, he's just going to make sure you're not lying."

"Why can't you people just trust what I say." She already knew the answer to that one. She smirked evilly.

"Doc, why do we need to wait on Ahab? We've got nurse Betty over here. I'm pretty sure she could find something to get out the information." He motioned towards Sun. She remained quiet.

Sawyer raised his voice with an aggressive tone, "Listen, these people, who ever the hell they are. They are doing this to us. They are tricking us. And you don't think that's a big enough problem? We've got one right here that we can get the information out of." He rubbed his head. "I'm sick of sitting around on my ass while there's another one probably stowed away in the camp." He grabbed the gun and pointed it at her. Quickly, before anyone could stop him he shot her in the left arm. She cringed and yelled in pain.

Jack tackled him to the ground. "What the hell are you doing Sawyer?"

"You want some answers, I'm getting you some."

"This isn't the way."

"Well, sorry Doc. I just can't stand waiting around."

"Get out of here."

"No, I'm gonna see this through. I've got a right to be here. This bitches people did this to me. I'm not the forgiving type."

"If you're gonna stay here, you're going to follow my rules. No gun. No shooting. No talking." He grabbed the weapon from Sawyer.

"He's right Jack, something's got to be done about this. She's not going to talk, we've got to make her, or get rid of her."

They all turned to look at Abigail who's head was doubled over.


	5. Everyone's Out To Get Me

Chapter Five:

Everyone's Out To Get Me

When Abigail woke she was no longer surrounded. The only people around her was Sun and Jack. Not the people she wanted to see when she woke up.

"What do I owe the honor?" She said in mid-wincing.

"You got shot."

"Apparently. I remember." She shook her head. "Don't exactly blame him." She looked over at Sun who was holding supplies for Jack while he fixed her arm. "So, should I worry about her?"

Sun put the tools on Abigail's lap. She then got to her feet and walked to the other end of the cave.

"Sun, no, even though you told her that her husband died. She knows you weren't the one that killed him."

"How does she know that?" She said. "For all she knows, I could of been the one to put him out of his misery."

"Did you?"

Abigail turned her head away.

"Right. No answer." He shook her head. "Listen, Abigail. If you want protection, or whatever it is that you want. You're going to have to work with us. Tell us what we want to know. Either that or.. "

"Or what, you're to good of a person to send me out there again. Afraid of what I might do, what might happen to me."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Likewise, Jack." She said looking him straight in the eyes.

"I know that you're all talk."

"You do, do you?"

He nodded and stood up. "I can help you, if you help me. But I can't guarantee safety from Sawyer."

"It won't matter anyway. It'll be over soon." She said turning her head to the side again.

"What?" With that, he never really got an answer before someone came barging in. Michael was alive and being carried in by Locke. He looked exhausted.

"I found him, in the woods. A quarter of a mile south of here. Floated to the shore. It looks like he tried to swim back."

"Michael? Can you hear me?"

Michael nodded in response. He was awake. Most importantly alive. "Where's Walt? Did anyone get Walt?"  
Locke and Jack exchanged looks. Jack spoke up. "Walt was taken by the others."

"Then it wasn't a dream." He shook his head sitting up. He saw Abigail across from him. He pointed to Abigail. "Who is that?"

Jack turned to look at Abigail who was listening in on the conversation.

"She came in with the other survivors, before we found out that she was one of them."

"She's one of those people that, that crazy French lady was talking about?"

"Afraid so. We're keeping her here for informational purposes. Trying to get her to talk. So far no luck."

"So she might know where Walt is?"

Michael stammered to his feet before lunging towards Abigail. He wrapped his hands firmly around her neck trying to joke her to death. She joked from lack of oxygen. She couldn't fight him off due to the ropes around her neck. Locke tackled Michael to the ground. Sun stood up and ran to try to get Michael away from the girl.

"What happened Michael? What exactly happened to Walt?"

"We were out at sea when something came across the radar screen. We decided to shoot the flare. When we did we saw probably about five people on a small fishing boat. We thought we were saved. Instead they took Walt, Sawyer got shot, Jin went in after him." He paused and turned to look at Sun, "Jin and Sawyer? Did they make it back?"

Jack nodded, "Sawyer did. Jin is still missing."

"I'm sorry, Sun."


	6. The Road Less Traveled

Chapter Six:

The Road Less Traveled

Abigail remembered when she was five. Looking up at her gray bearded grandfather who had promised her a better life on the island she was now a inhabitant of. He promised her a new environment where she could play in the sand and in the water falls. He had no idea, until he got to the island what it had in store for them.

She turned at the sound of Sawyers voice. She had dosed off again. Thinking about her past. She never really wanted to think about the future after she came back to the cave. Mainly, because she figured she'd have no future after the week. Either they killed her, or the others. Either way it didn't matter. She didn't have enough time to say what she wanted to say. Every opportunity was shot down by every deathly glance by passer-byres. It didn't bother her really. She wasn't afraid of it. Her grandfather died at the age of seventy six. She had twelve years with the man who showed her how to survive. He was her savior.

"So, darlin' let's get you talkin'."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Be more specific, what would you like for me to start with?"  
"Basic information. Who are the others? Where'd you come from? And most importantly, sugar, have you seen Walt or Jin?"

She smirked at the sound of Walt.

"Walt's dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Yeah. He knows what I'm talking about. He saw it and got scared." She motioned towards Michael who was listening. "Just like Walt's other father."

"What?" Michael spoke up moving in closer.

"You saw that your son was different, he could see things." She smiled. "He was supposed to help us."

"Help you what?" A curious Michael spoke up again.

"I wasn't let into that plan."

"She's lying."

"Now, hold on a tick, Michael." Sawyer looked her over. "She's telling the truth."

Michael sighed. "If you say so Sawyer. I'm not sure if you should be the one leading this interrogation. After all she was the one that fooled you into sleeping with her."

Sawyer stood up and looked eye-to-eye with Michael. "I don't think my relationship with her should be any of your business."

She smirked, "We didn't sleep together. Sawyer was a perfect little gentleman."

Sawyer turned back to look at Abigail. "Shut up."

"Come on Sawyer, you're so afraid someone might actually like you. So you go out of your way to do something hateful. You've got my sympathy vote."

Sawyer leaned down and grabbed her by the back of the head pulling her face up and into the light to meet his.

"Mm.. I remember this."

"Bitch." He punched her hard in the face. He let her go limp while he headed out of the caves. "She's all yours."

Jack sat beside Abigail he brushed the hair out of her face. "Tell me. So we can get this over with. No more pain, no more nothing. Just tell us."

"It doesn't matter, they're already here." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.


	7. The Things People Tell Me

Chapter Seven:

The Things People Tell Me

It was nine o'clock when Jack got everyone together in the caves. It took him three hours to gather everyone up. Jack wiped away sweat that had gathered on his forehead.

"Everyone, listen up. We've got a problem."

The noise of the groups reaction to hearing what Jack said was overbearing.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Yelled Kate. She turned to look at Jack and gave him a small smile showing her dimples that Sawyer happened to like.

He gave a nod and looked at the crowd that was concentrating on him. "We need to all stay together. There's something coming. I don't know what it is yet, but it's something big. And we need to stay together as best as possible. Because if we don't, we're not going to make it. Also, refrain from getting into any arguments. We're here together and we're not leaving this cave until morning. I need volunteers for look out. Any takers?"

Everyone turned to look at each other wondering who'd be brave enough to sit outside the cave and watch out for whatever was coming. Sawyer raised his hand and relieving a sly smirk. Then one by one, slowly, people began putting up their arms volunteering.

"Alright, thanks. Meet me up here for look-out shifts. The rest of you, please get comfortable, we're going to be here for a long time. There's no need to panic."

Locke made his way to Jack. "No need to panic? Jack you and I both know if something's coming for us, we're not going to be prepared."

"You're a man of hope and faith Locke. They need hope right? Hope that their going to make it through the night."

Locke smiled, he remembered. "I'm going to help with look-out to, you knew that though. I'm the only one here handy with a knife." He smirked, "I did kill some boars."

"Well I had something else in mind for you Locke. I hope you're willing to help me out. I figure you and me should go maybe.. Half a mile away from the cave. Just in case we see it before they do we can hopefully stop whatever it is. If not one of us can make it back to camp quicker."

Locke nodded in agreement.

"I'm going with you Jack." Kate said pulling on Jack's arm.

"No, you need to stay here with Sun. She needs help with anything medical. I need for you to be here. Just in case there's a medical emergency." He looked down, "And in case I don't come back."

"Jack?"

"I'm not sure what's out there but I'm going to find out. And I want you to stay here just in case I don't make it."

Kate slowly nodded. She knew she couldn't talk him out of it. "Alright, Jack." She sighed. "But before you go?"

Jack looked back at her after putting on his backpack. "Yeah?"

Kate leaned up and gave Jack a firm kiss on the lips. "I just want you to know that…"

"Know what, Kate?"

"Good luck."

Sawyer saw the kiss and shrugged, "Freckles and the Doc. What a love connection. I bet good old Chuck Woolery would be proud." He smirked and turned back to look at Abigail who remained tied up. "So firecracker, what is it that's coming for us? You never told Doc."

She didn't move her head to look at him. "I did tell him."

"Then you mind filling in me sweet cheeks?"

"The others."

"Oh I remember them. Guess you really can't when they shoot you in the arm and try to sleep with you." He motioned to her. "What's your deal though, why are you so terrified of 'em? Afraid of family reunions? I guess in your case it could be a lot like inbreeds. Cause I figure your group of friends ain't that big. Not to mention, I bet ya'll are related in some way."

She turned her head to look at him. "They're not going to be happy to see me, no."

"And why's that?"  
"Because I told them that I care for you and your friends."

"You do?"

"Yes, that's why I came back to warn you about the others."

"This is your way of warning us?"

"I figured this would be the only way to tell you and make you believe me."

"And yet, for some reason peaches I don't seem to want to believe you."

"That's fine. Whatever."

"What about the French lady? Why'd you torture her? Taking her son and all?"

"I was six at the time." She shook her head, "I was new to the island."

"So.. You arrived.. With the French woman?"

"Yes. I was with my grandfather. My grandfather and her, not to mention about five others that went on the expedition. We were studying something, I don't remember keep in mind I was only six. So I was mostly concerned with toys and games rather than what my grandfather did. All I remember, is being on the island. I remember being chased by.. Danielle. She killed my Grandfather because she claimed he had went insane. She chased after me to kill me as well." She sighed, "My grandfather wanted this to be a chance to start over. After he realized we couldn't leave the island. We tried everything, nothing worked." She looked back at Sawyer. "The others found me in the woods. Took me back and taught me everything I know. And ever since a year ago I've been grateful for it."

"And what happened then?"

"This guy, he took over. Shot and killed the man in charge because he didn't think the way he was running us was right. So he took over and he was the one who started sending people to investigate the crash. He told us to do anything possible to get to know everyone. Didn't expect to meet someone like you. Someone just like me."

"Weird how that works out, huh?" He stood up and started to walk away. Before he went to far he turned around, "Liar."


	8. Negotiation Doesn’t Always Work

Chapter Eight:

Negotiation Doesn't Always Work

Abigail watched as people panicked in the cave. Several people hovering over Kate and Sun, "What do we do?" another yelling, "We can't just sit here!" Charlie made his way through the crowd to stand beside Kate and Sun who was trying to calm the crowd down.

"Hey! Listen! You all need to calm down. We don't even know if whatever it is, is even coming for us." Sayid said also joining the three upfront.

"But that girl. That one that's part of 'em. She said that they were." Spoke up a man in the middle of the crowd. He was in his mid forties and most of his clothes were faded.

"We're not even sure if they're telling the truth."

"I don't think we should be just waiting. We need to get off this island!" Said a woman in her twenties.

"But that raft, they destroyed it right?" Said another.

"We're not going to make it off the island are we?" Sobbed a teenager.

Sayid turned to look at Kate. "We need to get their mind off of this or we're going to have to deal with them, and the others."

"What do you want me to suggest Sayid?"

"Anything." He shook his head trying to think. His thoughts were interrupted by a man who was now standing in front of the four.

"I've got an idea. We give them her." He pointed to Abigail. The crowd moved to look at where he was pointing. "A fair trade. Our lives for hers. She even said so herself, they're not to happy by the fact she ran off."

"We will find another way."

"I think we should take a vote. Who said you were in charge anyway? You're not running this."

"You're all for someone taking lead until they say something you don't like."

The man ignored Sayid. "Let's vote." he demonstrated with his own arm. "Raise your hand if you think we should give them the girl?"

More than half the group hesitantly raised their hands.

Charlie looked over the crowd, "Looks like you've been overruled."

"We're not giving them the girl." His pleas were ignored. The crowd started heading towards Abigail.

"You've got to be kidding me. I guess it fits in perfectly, I got shot, slapped, and I guess this is the perfect ending to one of the worst days of my life." She struggled with the ropes. Her arm was still sore from the gunshot wound Sawyer was nice enough to give her. The crowd was closing in on her, "Listen, we can work things out!"

All of a sudden there was a loud crashing noise outside of the cave. As if a bomb had went off not to far from them. Everyone turned around to look. Jack came in running. "They're here." With that everyone forgot the plan of taking the girl to the Others. It was time to hide. The four that remained on the rocks in front of everyone watched as the people below them panicked.

Sayid and Kate ran to Jack's side. Sayid looked around and then back at Jack. "Where's Locke? Did he not make it?"

"I dunno he just told me to run. And I looked back and he wasn't there. I wasn't going to go back into the jungle alone." He was out of breath from running.

"What'd you see Jack?" Kate said inquisitively.


	9. Everyone's Got Somebody

Chapter Nine:

Everyone's Got Somebody

Jack avoided the question. He didn't want to startle anyone. He couldn't even describe what he saw. He knew that they'd keep asking until they drug it out of him. He decided to let them in on it. And only them. Not to cause more panic from what was already present. He knew he had to hurry. The thing that was chasing them was coming in fast. Explosions could be heard from a distance. Everyone was right, they weren't going to be prepared.

"Jack?" Kate asked again.

"I don't know how to describe it." He fumbled with his words, "I don't exactly have time to explain either."

Sawyer ran inside from his post outside the cave doors. He headed straight for Jack. The expression on his face said everything. "Doc."

"Yeah I know I saw it, too."

"What are we gonna do? How are we gonna fight off that thing? Unless we got a whole arsenal of weapons we're not gonna make it."

"We'll just have to do the best we can."

"That might not be good enough." Sayid spoke. In which Shannon had finally joined his side. He lightly stroked her blonde hair as if to comfort her.

"We'll just have to lay low for awhile. Hopefully it'll pass by."

"Pass by Jack? If little miss muffet over there found me, it's not gonna be that hard. Plus she probably told them we were in the cave."

The large roaring of what was known to be the creature rung loudly through the caves. It was outside and begging to get in. Everyone ran into their hiding places throwing things on top of their bodies to camouflage them from whatever it was that was outside.

Sayid quickly distinguished the fire and joined Shannon behind a large boulder that was snuggling the wall. Sayid held her in his arms. "If we don't make it. If I don't make it."

"Don't leave me, too. I can't bare to loose another person in my life that I love."

Sayid never heard anyone say that to him. _She loves me? Surely she's just a girl in the moment. She wants to express what she's feeling. She's scared and confused. _"And neither could I." He stroked her hair again kissing her forehead.

She closed her eyes praying. _Let me have another day with him. Let me have him for just one more day. He's all I have now. Don't let him die. _

_It grew quiet in the cave everyone listened attentively for any sign of withdraw. _

Jack and Kate laid beside each other his head poking up occasionally to see if he could catch a glimpse of anything coming inside the cave. Kate laid on her back looking at the ceiling of the cave.

She whispered quietly, "What is it you saw Jack?"

He looked down at her from his position. "I'm not sure how to describe it." He paused. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Was it like the thing we saw when we were coming back from the Black Rock?"

"Yeah. A lot like that only bigger." He tried to collect his thoughts before speaking again. "It was hard to see."

"Any sign of Locke?"

"No. I don't think he made it this time."

"Maybe what was in the hatch came out?"

"I don't know, Kate. But I hope not." He looked over across the room at Ana-Lucia. "Are you and Ana-Lucia getting along?"  
"I haven't had a chance to really talk to her. She stays with those two people mainly. Except for when it comes to you." She closed her eyes briefly. "I understand if you have a history, Jack. I'm not upset."

"What? History?"

"Yeah. I've seen the way you look at her. And I know that you'd possibly never be able to fully trust me after finding out who I was. So it's natural.. To want to be with someone like that."

"Where are you getting this from? Sawyer.. If we get out of this I'm gonna--"

"Not Sawyer. I can see things myself Jack. I don't need anyone to point it out for me."

"I don't like Ana-Lucia. She's interesting and funny. But she's not someone I'd want to consider being with. Regardless if we even get off this island."

"So how do you know her then? If you don't have a history?" She bit her lip nervously.  
He sighed and laid on his back joining Kate. "I met her in the airport before our flight. In the bar. We talked. It wasn't anything serious." His mouth got away with him. "Why are you suddenly interested?"

"Because Jack, if we don't make it. I want you to know that I always felt that you were the person on the island I could most trust. You were the only one who didn't care about what I did before. I just thought you'd want a life other than running. Because when I get back to the States. I'm not going home, I'm going to jail if I get caught. And I don't want you waiting for me. You should be out living your life."

He rolled over on his side and placed his hand on her cheek. He thumb stroked it softly before lowering his head for a kiss. "I trust you, too." Kate looked back at him before moving in closer to meet his lips. They shared their first, and possibly last kiss.

On the other side of the cave was Sawyer. He hid behind the adjacent wall to the cave entrance. Just a few feet away from where Abigail was sitting she was against a boulder. Her ropes ran along the back of it tied in a type of knot only a scout would know how to conceive. She knew it would be the end of her. With everyone's panicking they forgot about untying her. Everything happened so quick. She was doomed. She kept her head down, she looked as though she was praying. From afar it looked like she was talking to herself or possibly reciting one of her favorite prayers. She sobbed quietly as she said her prayer. It was quickly interrupted by a psst. Coming from behind her. She struggled with the ropes to try to turn her head around. She could only tilt it to the side. It was Sawyer.

"Time to meet you match I guess, firecracker?"

She nodded. _He interrupted me for this? To taunt me? _"I guess so."

"It's a awful shame. I bet you'd been one hell of a companion."

"What makes you think you're getting off so easy?"  
"Well you're the one tied to a rock. Me? I'm limitless. Guess it goes to show you, pay back is a bitch."

"Oh, and here I thought you'd come to my rescue. You being such a gentlemen." She couldn't help but giggle.

"Nah. You look like you're handling yourself just fine. I like it here. I have an ideal view of you when you get eaten."

"How humane you are. I'll never forget your kindness."

"Well lovely, I wouldn't want you to." Sawyer skimmed the cave from his viewpoint he saw Jack kissing someone. He just figured it to be Kate. He sighed. _Whatever._ Even though he'd lost her to him. He saw Claire and Charlie huddled together in the corner trying to keep little Aaron quiet, Sun with Michael. He couldn't help but notice, everyone had someone. Except for him.


	10. A Shephard and His Kate

Chapter Ten:

A Shephard and His Kate

**_Boom. Crash. _**Could be heard from outside the cave's entrances. The unknown was standing outside. Waiting. Locke was still outside as far as Jack could recall. He was a man of faith. He assumed the island brought him there for a reason. Mostly Jack considered him to be quite bizarre. Jack couldn't help but consider that this 'Monster' was being controlled some how. Or maybe they just triggered the monster to unleash itself.

Jack tried to keep his way of thinking off of the beast that was waiting outside. It was to hard, he did have Kate laying beside him. That kiss was something that he's waited for, for over three months on the island. He had tried to remain only friends but he had a bias view of the situation. He wanted her. And he wanted to be with her. To comfort her. To let her express everything that she's been hiding from him. To feel comfortable in trusting him. Everyday on the island, he knew, was not guaranteed. He understood that. He took it into consideration every time he'd wake up in the morning.

He wasn't necessarily all but a man of Science. Yes he believed everything happened because it happened. But he did have faith. Every morning when he woke, he'd thank God he was alive. He would even thank God that everyone on the island was safe. He felt that it was his obligation to take care of these people. He knew he wasn't the very best leader. But they saw him as that. They saw him as a guide, regardless of what he wanted to be. He had to perform that role that was handed to him.

His father always reminded him of who he was. He always put his son in place. Telling him that, yes he was capable. He didn't understand his father. When he last saw him alive he was intoxicated. He had a heavy drinking problem because he wasn't the doctor he once was. He'd lost a patient a year before his death. That year was mostly him drinking with his friends, what ones he had left. He spiraled down into nothing. He considered himself a waste. Mainly that's why he treated his own son like that. To teach his son the way not to be when things get tough. He desperately wanted to be tough for his son. To show that he was capable of being so much more than a doctor. That he could be a decent human being and never get tired of it.

When Jack's father visited a bar in Australia, he met a stranger who was struggling with himself, too. How wonderful he thought, he wasn't alone after all. Jack's father went to Sydney to get away. After he got fired he no longer wanted to be anywhere near his own son. He failed him. How could he go back to his son and let him see how miserable his life was after getting fired from the job that he had loved the most. He saved lives. The man that his father was confiding in, was Sawyer.

Jack's father primarily believed in fate. Maybe that's why he never believed in fate or destiny. Because his fathered depended way to much on it.

Jack snapped out of it. _Why am I suddenly thinking about my father? _He smiled and looked down at the beautiful woman beside him.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Jack couldn't help but smile. "No reason." He stopped for a moment to scan the caves to make sure everyone was in their places.

"I was running."

"What?" He said a bit confused.

"I went to visit my mother. She had cancer. They almost caught me but I got away." She sat up a bit she looked away from Jack trying not to tear up. She swallowed hard before continuing. "I killed the only man that I truly loved."

"What happened?"

"My friend he snuck me in to see her at the hospital. It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. While I was visiting her. She got scared. I frightened my own mother. She yelled for the doctor to help her. A security guard saw me and I disarmed him. I took his gun and demanded my friend to give me his keys. When I got to the car he wouldn't get out. He begged to go with me. I clearly couldn't talk him out of it at the time. So I went on. When the cops tried to corner us I went through. They shot at us, at the car. I crashed into a car, that was when I realized he was dead." She looked back over at Jack. Her eyes were swelling with tears. "I killed him Jack. He had a kid, Jack. I took him away from his family. I was so selfish. So undeserving of someone like him. He trusted me, and I let him down."

"He got in the car himself Kate."

"If I wouldn't have went back he wouldn't have died."

"Kate, he would've probably found you, or tried."

"He had so much to live for."

"So what were you running from?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said. He obviously hit a nerve. She rolled over on her side facing the wall away from Jack. Her tears running down her cheeks.


	11. Addiction To Obsession and Love

Chapter Eleven:

Addiction To Obsession and Love

Charlie looked over his shoulder monitoring the door of the cave. He was clearly worried. Charlie looked down at Claire and little turnip-head, Aaron. Who was calmly sleeping in his mother's arms. Charlie always considered himself a protector of little Aaron after he was born. Charlie and Claire had formed this bond that made him feel responsible for anything dealing with either one of them. When that crazy French lady, Rousseau stole Aaron to get the others to exchange him for her son Alex, he took matters into his own hands. He remembered that he, himself had to bring back the little angel to his mother. He promised Claire. Just like he promised that he'd take care of both of them during this crisis.

Charlie remembered that this wasn't the first time where he felt he had to take care of someone. His brother Liam. His brother destroyed Driveshaft in his opinion. The drugs ruined the career that they had. Charlie made them promise each other that they would quit when Charlie wanted to. But in reality they both couldn't escape. Charlie, after confronting his brother about his addiction slowly crawled in the same addiction that was destroying his brother. Before boarding the Oceanic flight he pleaded with his brother to come back to the band. To revive Driveshaft. His brother wanted no part in the reunion, they reversed parts. Charlie was now the drug abuser and Liam was the negotiating brother. On the plane to Los Angeles to meet with executives for a come back album he was still using drugs to get a fix. Actually, when the plane went down he could remember exactly where he was. In the bathroom getting high. He couldn't find it in himself to quit. He was weak.

The only way he got sober was through the help of Locke. He slowly went into recovery for his addiction. And slowly was getting his mind on more important things. It was only until two weeks ago that he found Heroin in the plane that Sayid showed him. Apparently drug smugglers had crashed on the island not to long ago. He restrained himself from taking a whole statue of Mary. The smugglers had apparently stuffed the small bags of Heroin inside the statue for disguise. Charlie didn't know why he took the drugs. After all that he had been through, and everything that he wanted to live for. Why would he want to go back to doing the one thing he hated in the first place?

Claire needed him so much. Even though she would never admit it. She considered this was mainly because she wanted to this by herself. She understood that she needed help but never wanted to ask. She felt mostly responsible for the child. She felt a burden because she thought the child would be loved before she decided to give it up for adoption. Her boyfriend at the time told her that it was alright, that they would get through things. That the baby situation would work. That they could find some way of supporting the child. She went to a psychic because her friend begged her to, just for the fun of it. When he read her palms he begged her not to give up the baby, that the baby had to be raised by Claire. Even though Thomas, her boyfriend, acted as if he wanted the child, he later realized he wasn't ready to be a father. She trusted him and he let her down. He left her alone during her months of pregnancy.

Claire had gotten used to Charlie being around for both her and Aaron. She enjoyed his company. She knew that he'd do anything for both of them if it was needed. She wasn't as alone as she thought she would be.

Charlie smiled at Claire. "How are you holding up?" He whispered.

"I'm doing fine."

"And turnip-head?"

She smiled. "He'd doing fine. He's still sleeping." Turning back to look at Aaron. "Do you think we'll make it through the night?"

Charlie smiled reassuringly. "Yeah. I do." He paused for a moment before looking at the cave doors again. While watching, "If you want to, you can sleep. I'll keep an eye out."

"You are to sweet."

"Well, I only hope that I bloody get something for it." He chuckled. He always knew when to make the situation lighter. Maybe that was another reason why Claire found herself so attracted to him. _Plus he is so good with Aaron. _

"If anything happens."

"I know. I will wake you. Eh, plus if anything bad happens, I won't have to wake you. Probably thirty others will be doing that honor."

She smiled and drifted off to sleep her arms still cradling her innocent baby boy.


	12. Nothing Brings Us Closer More

Chapter Twelve:

Nothing Brings Us Closer More

Sayid kissed Shannon delicately on the lips. She had become his world. His every being. He never imagined that he would feel this way about anyone else, except for his dearly loved Nadia. He kicked himself from within every day that he felt her drifting from his thoughts. _What would this Shannon thing prove out to be? Is just one of those things that happens on the island, and remains on the island? What could I offer this woman who apparently can have anything in the world that she wants. Why would she choose me? _He always considered himself a one woman man. He always thought he'd be pinning over Nadia until they ended up together in the end. But now, he was second guessing himself.

Sayid always would remember the day he first laid eyes on Nadia. She was in the school yard playing with her friends. She had all the attention of everyone except for Sayid. He had a tendency to ignore all advances made towards him. He was taught to be tough and strong. This didn't make him an outsider as some would imagine. Sayid was quite popular himself. But not because his family was wealthy, because they weren't. But because he was a genuine person. Nadia had on occasion pushed him into the mud during recess. Sayid was puzzled by this action that clearly meant to her, that she liked him.

Several years before the plane crash he had to interrogate her. He had no intention, though, of hurting her in order to get out any information. In the end he ended up letting her go. _You'll find me in the next life if not in this one. _Echoed in his mind. This is what Nadia last said to him before she escaped.

He was offered a chance to find out where she was if he did something for the CIA. If he would go undercover to retrieve explosives stolen. Sayid agreed reluctantly. In the end, he lost his friend but he gained information about Nadia. He planned to meet up with her after the plane landed. But the crash ended all hopes of that. He knew that if he would visit her, there would be some chance that something would happen to either him, or her. And now he had the option of being with Shannon. Whom he now found himself attracted to. He was lost. He had no idea what to do.

Shannon was considered a spoiled rich girl all of her life. Even on the island she had a tendency to act that way towards things. Until she realized the importance of everything that was happening on the island. Loosing her step-brother Boone was the hardest. He was the only one that stuck up for her. The only one that showed any affection, compassion, or care for her well-being. He was everything to her. Her and Sayid shared one quality that brought them together. Their need for someone, a companion a friend. At first that's what it started out to be. Until they spent more time with each other. A friendship became more.

Shannon never expected falling in love with anyone on the flight to Los Angeles. Especially the guy she told on to security about having a mysterious bag. She realized that she was such an annoyance pre-flight. This island changed her for the better rather than the worst.

When she arrived in Sydney two years ago she had got involved with Bryan. She called Boone to rescue her like the last three guys that she was involved with. Only this time it was a scam to get money from Boone.

Why was it she treated Boone like that? She'd been his sister ever since she was eight. And she'd always blamed him for something. But they'd end up working out their differences and making up. Boone was always Shannon's savior. She took this to her advantage because Boone was in love with her. He'd do virtually anything in order to make Shannon happy or safe.

After he secluded himself off with Locke she took up with Sayid who comforted her during the transition. She trusted Sayid. She now didn't feel dependent on her step-brother to save her.

She felt horrible when she returned to camp to find out that Boone died the night before. She was with Sayid on a romantic get-a-away. She tried to talk herself into the theory of where, even if she was there she couldn't have done anything to stop him from his destiny. But she could've said goodbye to the man that once held her heart before his own. She would never find it in herself to forgive what she done. But she didn't hold Sayid responsible.

"Sayid?"

"Yes, Shannon?"  
"Do you think that it's fate we're on this island?"

"Fate?"

"Yeah."

"I believe that things were meant to happen for a reason, so yes."

"Was it fate that we were brought together?"

"That, I'm not sure of. But I would like to believe so."

She smiled weakly. "Thanks for being here for me when my bro-. When Boone died."

"Ah, so use to calling him your brother?"

"Yeah, even though he wasn't really. You two are completely different."

"Except for one thing."

Shannon looked up at him. "What's that?"

"We both love you."


	13. Television and Bravery

Chapter Thirteen:

Television and Bravery

Hurley remained crouched behind the wall closest to the door. _Great, the one place that I choose to hide from that thing and I have a more likely chance of becoming Kibbles and Bits. Great going Hurley. _

He watched, as everyone remained somewhat quiet. He could hear the faint whispers of the others in the cave that couldn't remain quiet. They were scared. They had good reason to be, too. Hurley usually would make a situation more bearable by telling a joke. He had run out of them. He couldn't believe that he was in this situation, hiding from monsters and killing boars. A situation that he'd most likely see in movies or TV. Hurley could remember Charlie asking him for peanut butter. What he would do for something resembling home. Gah, how he missed burritos and Twinkies. He tried to convince himself that he didn't need any of those things. He recalled telling Locke what he had wished the hatch had concealed. Twinkies and a television. Huh, how things turn out. He had after all came down three notches on his belt.

He thought about the mysterious hatch that they had found. He couldn't get it out of his head. Maybe they would find something in it that would help protect everyone from what was out in the jungle. _Only time would tell_, thought Hurley.

He noticed that he sat alone. He was always alone. Unless someone needed him he sat by himself on the beach. Before Jin went on the raft he would share responsibilities of getting the fish. He'd miss Jin. Even though the language barrier was a little complicated some how they understood each other. He wondered if Jin was alive after all this time. He hoped for Sun's case, that he was.

Sun sat with Michael trying to keep him company while waiting for something, anything to happen dealing with the monster. She wished that the monster would just hurry up already. _What are you waiting for? Get to it. _She felt so empty after Michael had announced that Jin and Walt had not returned to camp. She felt sorry for Michael, but couldn't get Jin out of her head. _Where was he? Was Abigail right? Is Jin dead? _She had no idea what the future hold for her. She wasn't alone though. Both her and Michael were feeling the pain of a lost loved one.

She couldn't help but relieve the memories of her and Jin first meeting. She was at a local restaurant with a few of her girl friends. When she spotted a young Jin. She fell for him instantly she remembered. Love at first sight. But she knew that her father would never approve of them being together. Mainly because Jin didn't have money, all he had was the job of a waiter. When she first actually spoke to Jin he explained to her that he had no family. That both his parents passed away a year ago and he had to take on many responsibilities. She felt sorry for him. She'd never had the experience of losing someone she loved. Nor did she want to. She was feeling it now.

Two years before the flight Jin asked for her hand in marriage. She was delighted. But she knew that her father would never allow the two to be together. But unbeknownst to her, he had already asked her father if it was all right to wed her. She wanted to elope, start their life in America. But Jin wouldn't allow it to go that way. He'd rather have permission from her father. The only twist was, that he had to work for her father. After they wed things started to change. Jin started coming home late and with blood on his clothing. He wouldn't explain his actions and where he got the blood. She no longer knew who he was. This temporary job for her father wasn't working out. He was no longer the man she loved.

A few days before the flight she wanted to leave her husband. She even learned how to speak English fluently. She knew that Jin would be devastated if she would leave him. She wanted to get away from the man she use to love. The man that no longer was with her. He was different.

She stood in the airport and looked out the doors to see a black car waiting for her. She wanted to escape so many times. But when Jin pulled out her favorite flower, she couldn't help but fold. Maybe he wants to be with me after all. Maybe we can work things out?

Michael and Sun exchanged looks as they sat there quietly. He let down the one person on the island that he promised. His son Walt. How could he have been so stupid? He should've done something, anything to prevent those people from taking his son. The incident played over an over in his mind. What was he supposed to do? How could he have changed it? In replays he'd be heroic and beat the men or talked them into negotiating their survival. All ended with reality. No Walt and he wasn't so heroic after all. Walt's dog's collar was firmly in the grips of Shannon's hand. She had offered for Michael to take him but he told her that if Walt trusted you enough to leave his dog with her, he wouldn't take it.

He also had replays of the day he first heard that he was having a son. He loved the idea of having someone to protect, to take care of. He would name his son after his father. Walt's mother took him away after she got a job proposal as an attorney. She told Michael that she was leaving. And that she was taking Walt with her. How devastating. After that weekend he'd never see his son again. But he sent him a letter everyday that he was gone. The time where he got struck by the taxi sent her running back to his aid. He told her that he wanted Walt for himself. She reminded him that he was out of a job and had no money, nor a wife. She wanted the man she met, Brian to take care of him. To get custody of Walt.

This didn't take well for him. _How'd she expect me to do that? Just give him up like that? Brian this Brian that. I'm over it._ He remembered that after her death Brian was the one who confronted Michael. He wanted to give up the rights and custody. He no longer wanted to be in Walt's life. Not to mention he was only doing it for her. He warned Michael of his son being different. He couldn't explain it but he figured Michael knew what he meant.

He flew to Sydney to pick up his son. Reluctantly Walt agreed. He had never known about his father. The nanny gave Michael a small box. Somehow he knew exactly what was in it. The letters. He tucked them behind is back and entered the room to greet Walt. He was playing with his dog. The conversation was mutual. But Walt still didn't seem to trust him. He had no idea who the man was standing in front of him. While Michael knew exactly who he was.

"I don't know why we're sitting here like ducks. I bet she knows exactly what's out there and how we can kill it. She's just lying." Michael said snapping out of his memories.

Sun comely pointed out. "Yes. I know she does seem like someone that would do that. She seems very evil. An unwilling. I do believe she knows more than she's telling. But we don't have time to interrogate."

"Jin was brave." He said taking her hand into his own trying to comfort her.

She looked up at him. "They told me." She forced a smile. "He was always a strong man."

"Don't give up hope. He's alive somewhere. And so is Walt. We'll find them. I promise."

"Everyone says that, Michael. But nothing ever happens." She forced herself to speak through her nerves that were clearly clogging her throat. "He was brave."


	14. Beautiful Strangers

Chapter Fourteen:

Beautiful Strangers

"What do I owe the honor, Sawyer?" Abigail spoke up from the place she'd been sitting for almost a whole day. He untied her from her restraints.

"Don't want that thing outside to choke when it comes in."

"Good to know where your heart is."

"It'll always be that thing before you, sweetums."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the corner he was standing in all by himself.

"Never though you'd be a heroic one in the bunch."

"What are you talkin' bout? Did you not get it the first time? I'm savin--"

"Yeah, I know saving the monster from choking." She rolled her eyes. "You couldn't bare to see me filleted." She couldn't help but chuckle.

"I give up trying to get--"

Abigail broke his sentence with a kiss. Forcing her lips on to his. He didn't stop her until he had enough and he realized what they were doing. He grabbed her arms and threw her back into the cave wall. She moaned in pain.

"Ow."

"Sorry but I'm not in the mood."

"Why is it we only get to play around when you want to?"

"Don't tell me you're going to try and save these people." She smirked. "It's not going to happen."

"These people."

"Oh! Don't tell me. They are your friends. Trust me. If they were your friends why would you go out of your way to save me?" She leaned forward brushing her lips against his. "If I'm such a potential danger. Why is it that you can't keep your hands off of me?"

He grabbed her by the throat and pinned her up against the wall. He leaned in towards her left ear. "Shut up."

Her legs dangled from below her. She struggled to respire and to get out anything. "See you can't stop touching me." She kicked him in the groin sending him to his knees. She leaned in towards his ear now. "Don't cause a commotion now." She blew into his ear as she talked. She helped him to his feet.

"I thought you wanted help."

"No I said I needed help."

"Is there a difference?"  
"I need you."

"What for, to beat me up? No offence but I'm not willing to help after that."

"Sawyer." She sat as she slapped him a little on the cheek. "I need to get away from this island." She looked around. "And so do you. It seems like they've already been infected."

"Infected?" He said grabbing her arm that slapped him. "You're just as crazy as that damn French woman."

"No." She shook her head. "Look, your friend over there." She pointed to Charlie. Who was sweating. "He's not sick?"

"That's one person. It could be anything."

"You're friend Locke, he's seeing things on the island? He believes that this island is beautiful." She shook his head. "He's not right in the head."

"And how do you know who's right and who's wrong? How do I know that you're not infected?"

"My grandfather." She lowered her voice. "He was infected by the disease. That's what made Rousseau shoot him."

"You don't make since, how can you be one of Rousseau's team members when she came here, and one of the Others?"

"They kidnapped me. When I was running from Rousseau." She looked back at Charlie and Claire. "They thought I was the soothsayer."

"The what?"

"It's what they call the child. They believe that they have some sort of power to see into the future."

"A psychic? You got to be kidding me. You're making this up."

"No I'm not."

"Then you're insane, muffin." He said pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and put it to his lips. He flicked open his lighter and lit the end of it. He had found the cigarette in a suitcase that Jack had found and was using for medical supplies. How ironic.

"That's why they took Walt. His father can tell you. Walt is different from other kids."

"And now how, missy, do you presume the others knew that?"

"They didn't, at first. They sent someone to spy, I believe you knew him as Ethan."

"You knew this Ethan guy, right?"

"Yeah. Sinister." She nodded. "But he protected me."

"He protected you?"

"Yeah, he protected me. He kept me from the others, the ones far worse then he was."

Sawyer gave a look of concern. "Worse?"

"Ethan, was the person who snatched me in the woods."

"So you just said, alright fine I'll go with it?"

"I had to, Sawyer, I was six. I knew that I had to get away from that crazy French lady."

"So you spoke French then?"

"A little bit. The others taught me how to speak English. I haven't talked French in 16 years."

"I see. Everything is coming out in the open."

"Well I figure, if either one of us get eaten we'll know the truth." She sat down on the hard dirty ground of the cave. Sawyer followed sitting across from her.

"How long do you think this will take? For the monster to get bored."

"Well, we usually hide out for a few hours, and it looses interest. But you guys, are new prey I suppose."

"Alright, now what's that black floating crap that's sorta Foggy?"

"I've never seen that."

"Never?"

"No. I've been around this island and I've never seen that before."

They both paused. Silence filled the space between them. They exchanged brief looks before she spoke up.

"I know you don't exactly trust me. But if you want to go to sleep I'll wake you up if something happens."

"Eh, I'm not sure about that, firecracker. Just 'cause we had a decent chat doesn't mean I'm gonna rely on you."

"Likewise. After all you did shoot me. I'm not looking to become your best friend."

"So I guess that's how it's gonna be then."

"Yeah. Waiting 'till dawn. Maybe then we can get somewhere on this island. Possibly even build another raft. If Michael is up to it." She sat back alongside the wall. She then released a heavy sigh. Within moments her eyes started to flutter close. She had a long day of being shot at and tortured.

He watched her as she closed her eyes. He threw the cigarette that he had been smoking out to the side of him. _She's so beautiful. But I don't trust her. I don't trust her as far as I could throw her. She can act like we're friends, but it's not going to work. She's nothing to me. _He couldn't help but stroke her cheek tenderly as she fell deeper into her slumber. _I can't fall again. Not like I did last time. I promised myself I'd never let her do this to me again. She's a liar, Sawyer. She's a liar. A con artist better than you could even imagine. She's better than you. And that's scary. She's one of them, Sawyer. Don't fall for her. Not to mention she's manipulative. Though then again, I ain't a saint. She's just like me. Gets things the way she was raised, stealing and conning. What a pair we'd make in the states. _He couldn't help but replay the messages in his head that she was pure evil. She was a manipulative woman, which might even end up killing him. But he couldn't bare to move his hand away from her skin. She was.. So beautiful.


	15. When Things Get Chaotic

Chapter Fifteen:

When Things Get Chaotic

"**_HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE!"_**

She woke quickly to the sound of someone screaming for help. Her body abruptly reacting to the noise of screaming. Something was wrong. How could she have fallen asleep? How could she have let herself do that?

She looked around for Sawyer who was no were near where she had left him when she closed her eyes.

She saw Shannon screaming at the top of her lungs as her clothes were torn and tattered. Her hair was a disarray. Shannon never seemed to be the girl that would let her hair look like that if she could help it. Something was obviously wrong. Where was Sayid?

The noises of the roaring and moaning from outside answered that question. He was possibly outside. With Jack who was also missing.

Abigail ran over to Shannon's side. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"They're here!" She sobbed uncontrollably."

"They who? The monster? The others?"

Shannon turned her head straight towards Abigail. "Bitch."

"What?"

With that Shannon punched Abigail in the face, fiercely.

"You killed them, you killed them all. You selfish little twit! You killed my brother!" With that Shannon threw another punch. She missed, and Abigail took the opportunity to get in a punch for herself. Shannon stumbled back in pain.

Shannon's appearance had an unbelievable look of panic come over her face. This caught Abigail's attention. She slowly turned around to see people outside being snatched up by a black force. Sayid was one of the people that were snatched.

"**_SHANNON!" _**He yelled in agony. Within minutes his body returned to the ground, in pieces.

Aaron and Claire stayed in the corner, without Charlie. She was bouncing the little boy in her arms trying to get him to stay quiet. But he wouldn't budge. He cried loudly and was obviously driving Shannon nuts.

"Shut that baby up!" She screamed towards Claire.

"I'm doing the best that I can!" Claire said in-between sobs.

The room was absolute chaos. People screaming and crying. _How could Sawyer not have woken me up? _

"Sawyer!" She yelled as she ran to greet him. "Sawyer!"

Sawyer was bloody and his clothes resembled Shannon's.

"How could you not wake me up?"

"It's hectic outside. Stay in here. Keep everyone calm. Me and Doc are doing the best we can out there."

"What about Locke did he come back?"

"No. Not that I--" Before he could finish tentacles of the monster grabbed Sawyer by the foot and dragged him at once outside. He clawed his fingernails into the dirt trying to grab something in order to stay inside. To stay alive.

Abigail chased after him until she couldn't seem him anymore. She was now standing outside of the cave. Before she could react, turn around and run in the bounds of the cave, the monster had already had a tight grasp of her. She was swallowed into an opening about eight feet broad.


	16. A Monster and A Pig

Chapter Sixteen:

A Monster and A Pig

Abigail awoke from her nightmare that was all to real. Every moment of that dream sent tingling misconceptions threw her body. _It was just a dream after all. Whew. Thank you for answering my prayers. _She looked up at the cave ceiling. She sat up and saw that there was no one around. _Dream? Maybe not. Only one way to find out, Sawyer. Plus, the fact that I'm alive and I'm whole so that's also a good sign. _She tried to get to her feet but was restrained. She looked over to see that her wrist was tied to a dead body. _Oh my god! What the-- _She couldn't think clearly before she screeched in horror.

"Ah!" She yelled for someone to come rescue her.

"I see you've met Adam." Spoke Jack who squatted beside her.

"Adam? Did he die recently? Cause he's all skin and bones."

"Nope. We found him here in the cave before we moved in."

"Good to know." She said her eyes couldn't retract from the sight of the skeleton. "So does Sawyer always do this to his girlfriends on their first date?" She smirked trying to hide the fear that he may not be alive after all. "That's if he survived."

"Oh he survived. Matter of fact, we all did. I guess it lost interest."

"You do realize that the monster never looses his appetite for destruction. Much less human flesh. He didn't loose interest. Most likely something drove him away." She saw Locke enter the cave. "Or someone."

He turned to look at who she was referring to. "Locke."

"Yeah. I suggest, that you keep a keen eye on him. He's not one for loyalty. But I don't have to remind you about that. When things come down to it, he won't chose you before this island."

"What are you, some kind of prophecy girl?"

"Nope. I've just got two eyes."

Jack untied her and looked down at her. "If I see you so much as cause trouble, I will tie you back up. That is if Sawyer doesn't get to you first."

She rubbed her wrists from where the rope rubbed her. "My life story. What would a day be without his quick wits and his smart ass comments?"

Jack nodded. He knew what she was talking about all to well. He joined Locke in the center of the cave.

"Did you see it?"  
"No, Jack. I blacked out."

"You blacked out?"

"Yes, I fell when I was running, and I hit my head."

Jack looked over at Abigail who was obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. He looked back at Locke. "I see." He wasn't ready to make a big deal out of this. _He went back to the hatch._ He turned back to Abigail and gave her a faint smile before leaving the caves.

Abigail looked over Locke before deciding it was best to go find Sawyer. She entered the jungle letting the cold breeze graze her skin. _Such a lovely day after such a horrific nightmare_. She continued to wander threw the jungle before stopping at the sound of something behind her. She sighed and spoke up loudly.

"Alright Sawyer. Let's have at it." She turned around and saw no one there. "Very funny. But I don't have time for your games." She thought for a moment, she had all the time in the world. "I'm not going to retract my statement." The jungle was quiet. She shook her head. _Maybe it was that damn dream. _She shrugged it off she took three steps and heard the noise of twigs snapping. _Okay, that's not a sound that you hear on this island and think it's nothing. It's always something. _She turned around and her eyes shifted one area to the other taking in the quiet scenery. "Sawyer. If that's you I'm gonna kick your ass." She said yelling. There was a hint of fear in her voice. It was cracking under pressure. "Sawyer?" _The island is angry with me. I know it. I betrayed them. I betrayed the others and the island knows it. _With that something roared loudly. _The monster. _

She quickly turned in the opposite direction and took off running towards the shore. She ran as fast as she possibly could. Trees around her being uprooted and thrown to the side as if it was casually picking them up.

Abigail ran onto the beach her head turned back towards the jungle. Was she being followed still? She plummeted right into Sawyer's chest. They both fell to the ground. With a grunt he looked up at her.

"I thought I tied you up? I take it the good doctor set you free?"

The noised had stopped. The trees blew against the wind.

"Did you see it?"

"Did I see what, sweet cheeks? You running into me like a quarterback."

She looked down at him. His eyes glistening under the sun's rays.

"As much as I enjoy a woman being on top." He rolled over and pinned her to the ground. The sand shifting as they moved. He did it so quickly that it seemed like it was effortless. He was after all far much stronger than her. "I'd rather be the one in control. Especially if you're the woman."

"Get off, Sawyer."

He smirked.

"Get off of me, Sawyer."

Sawyer tightened his grip and she struggled against him. "Ooh a wiggler."

"How can you be so humane one minute and in the next, you're an animal?"  
He shrugged. "I am what I am. And if I may recall, you didn't seem to mind me last night."

She rolled her eyes. _As if we had sex. _"Whatever."

"Don't want a girl that's not willing. Takes the fun out of things." He said getting up off of her. He extended his hand to help her up. She didn't take it.

"You exhaust me."

"Ah, darling, that's not the first time I've heard that."

"You're a pig Sawyer."

He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her close to him. "You remember that the next time you want to get cuddly."

She broke free after the statement and headed down the beach towards the surf.

Sawyer sat on the ground brushing his hair back away from his face. He sat against the tree that he had now claimed as a home. He watched as she seem to glide across the sand.


	17. Another Day

Chapter Seventeen:

Another Day

Michael made his way towards Sawyer who hadn't moved an inch from where he was last seen by Abigail. He threw the gun down in front of him letting the sand disperse up in the air. This couldn't help but get Sawyer's attention. His eyes gleamed up at Michael and did most of the talking for him. He wasn't exactly thrilled to see him. But he was happy to know he was alive after all.

"Mike, I see that you're alive and well."

"Yeah, no help to you. You left this on the raft. Thought you might want it back."

"So you mean to tell me, you sailed on that boat, and it just brought you right back home."

"Not that you would care, yes. It did."

"Well, likewise."

"You're the one that made those people come. If it wasn't you trying to get trigger happy we'd not be in the situation we're in right now. We may have even made it to civilization by now."

"I made them come?" He said getting up. He wasn't exactly thrilled he was moving from his seat but his character was being judged. He had to be an eye-witness to it.

"Yeah. You made me shoot the flare gun. If it wasn't for you Walt would be alive."

"Who's to tell he ain't!" He said shoving Michael back. "I tried to save your boy's life and this is the thanks I get? An accusation?" He pushed him again. "Thanks but no thanks."

Michael shoved him back hard enough that Sawyer hit his back against the tree. "I come back and I see you making googly eyes at that chick." He motioned towards Abigail who was still standing at the surf. "Hell you can't even stop. You're one shady man Sawyer."

"You keep your nose out of my affairs!" He said with a punch to back it up.

Michael landed in the sand. Sawyer jumped on top of him and started pummeling his fist in Michael's face. Over an over again, until Locke pulled him away. Struggling and resisting he went with Locke's restraints. _Man this old man is strong. _

Michael got up with the help of Jack.

"This is the second time you got your ass whooped. I hoped you enjoyed it."

"You're dead to me."

"Excuse me while I go cry."

Jack yelled, "Shut up, Sawyer."

"What you're taking his side? How predictable, doc."

"I don't even know what the argument is about. So fill me in."

Michael shook off Jack's arm that was holding him back. He was calm now. "Sawyer, before Walt was taken decided it was best to shoot off the flare gun. When they came around it was the others. They took Walt."

"Well excuse me. I thought you wanted off this island. I saw something on Ahab's radar and I suggested we use the flare gun. I didn't know."

"It was impossible for Sawyer to know, Michael." Locke spoke up.

"See I ain't so evil after all."

"Well I can't also help to think he's evil cause he's sleeping with the enemy." He pointed towards Abigail again.

"I ain't sleeping with her, alright. I didn't even know she was an 'other' until Locke told me. And when did you become the love doctor of the island?"

"I call it how I see it." Michael walked away and headed in the jungle. He was tired of arguing. Save this fight for another day he told himself. Another day.


	18. What a Nightmare

Chapter Eighteen:

What a Nightmare

Abigail was wandering around the forest trying to find anything to do on the island. She figured she'd try to be useful by getting some wood for the fire. But that lasted a whole ten minutes before she decided she wasn't really into helping the others since none of them actually trusted her. She was surprised they took their eyes off of her for this brief moment. Usually she had a watch dog that followed her around making sure that she wasn't going off to far, or leaving campsite. They weren't worried for her safety, more like worried for their own.

She smiled as she saw a beautiful orchid perched in a small patch of flowers. She picked it off the stem which it had once called home and placed it behind her ear. The stem was covered by her hair.

Before she knew it her head was covered with a net. _What the hell? Oh God, they found me. _She thought in fear. It was the last thing she remembered as her face was being punched eventually causing her to loose consciousness.

Her eyes batted open as she finally came to. She was laying against a gray boulder that had was surrounded by grass. She studied the environment from where she sat. _This is familiar. But it's not home. _She couldn't move her hands freely, they were tied behind her back. _He isn't the man I thought he was._

"Good to see you're awake. We can leave now." Said a voice that caught her attention quickly.

"Michael?" She was surprised that Michael had taken her captive like that. She'd never thought of him to be much of a fighter. She knew exactly what he wanted, to know where his son was. Walt.

"Don't act so coy. You're going to take me to where my boy is. You're gonna show me where they took him. You're gonna help me get him back."

"That's a lot of going's." She said with a sly smirk. She didn't have time to enjoy it though. He punched her firmly in the face.

"Don't play games. I want my son back."

"Listen, you can beat me until I'm purple but it's not going to make me suddenly remember where he is."

Michael couldn't believe that he was hitting a woman. This wasn't like him. The island made him do it he figured. His son was in danger. He knew it. Shannon told him of seeing him in the jungle covered in water. He was scared that his son was gone. But wouldn't allow himself to think about it to long.

"Just.. Tell me where I can find them."

"They move around a lot. Not to mention, I have no reason to go back."

"You'll do it regardless."

"Or what? You'll hit me again? Michael, I'm even surprised you hit me the first time. You beating me isn't going to give me motive to go back."

He nodded, "Thought you'd say something like that." He pulled a gun from behind his back. He concealed it well underneath his shirt. He slowly brought it up pointing it at her face. She looked up at the weapon. "Pretty, where'd you get it?"

He didn't answer.

"Listen, if we're gonna have this bonding trip, you should at least make an effort to communicate with me."

"Get up."

She rolled her eyes, "See that's all you had to do." She scooted closer to him, her face right to the gun. "Do it."

"When you get me my boy, I'll be happy to."

"Nobody's shooting anybody." Spoke Sawyer stepping out from the tall grass.

Michael continued to point the gun at Abigail while talking to Sawyer, "You don't know who she is. She's lied to us all. She's going to take me to get my son back."

"Mike, think about it. What's going to happen when you go there, by yourself? They'll just hand him over? And say 'oh sorry about your son here yah go! Have a broosky before you go.' You can't handle them by yourself."

"Then you'll come with us. I don't care, as long as I get my son back."

"We're not going anywhere." He said running towards Michael tackling him to the ground. They struggled a bit. Both of them rolling around to get control of the gun. In the meantime Abigail was struggling to get the rope that was tied around her hands in front of her, rather than behind. She slowly slipped her hands under each leg bringing her hands up. She couldn't free herself but figured there'd be no need for that.

She saw the gun slide out of Michaels hand and into the dirt beside them. She scurried over and grabbed it, picking it up and pointing it at them. "Okay. Both of you. Up." She said motioning with the gun.

They both turned to see her with the gun.

Sawyer was the first to get up. He knew who he was dealing with. She'd shoot them both, dead. "Listen. Maybe you should give me the gun. We will go back to camp and act like none of this happened." He said looking at Michael. Turning back to look at her, "Just give me the gun."

Her hands were steady. She wasn't showing any concern. "Don't." She said pointing the gun at Sawyer. "I was wrong to even think I could remotely live with you people. I shouldn't be here. I should've never came to this damn island." She raised her eyebrows taking the safety off the gun, "Maybe I should leave." She put the gun up to her chin.

"Abigail, no."

"Why not Sawyer? I have nothing on this island. Keeping me here."

"Me."

"That's not enough."

She heard something far into the distance. Something was heading towards them, and fast. She decided this was her chance to get away. She ran off into the jungle leaving the two behind before they realized that she was gone.

They took the hint and followed after her into the jungle. Sawyer was behind Michael, but running just as fast. _Without a weapon you're useless. _They quickly got in the midst of one of the tall jungle trees. Shielding themselves from the creature that was following them.

"Great, she took the gun."

"You're just noticing that Mike? Well if you didn't go all Alien on her." He said whispering aggressively towards Michael.

"If you had a son. You'd know what it was like, to be helpless. That's the only family I got. He's the only one that I've ever wanted. And when he was born he was ripped away from me. I bet you never had a childhood. She's the only one who knows who these people are. And she was one of them."

"What were you expecting Michael? You show up and they say "Oh sorry about your son. Here yah go, you can have him back with a boat trip out of here." Is that what you thought? Because it'd never happen. Not on this island."

"Maybe I just like being a little more optimistic?"

"You're also dim-witted."

They waited a few minutes before Sawyer decided to get out of the tree. "If the thing was gonna get us he'd already been here clawing at us. Let's go back to camp. There's no way we can find her in this mess." As soon as he stepped out he ate his words. The polar bear clawed at his tanned skin leaving a two inch gash on his arm. He yelled in torture as he tried to pull himself away. Michael tried to reach for him to pull him back inside. With one hand firmly gripped against the tree trunk and the other he used for punching at the Polar Bear, it was no use. Michael struggled to help free Sawyer but the bear was far to strong and violent. He'd punch at the bear until he was slashed in the side by it's raw claws. Michael staggered back against the tree.

_Better call it quits._

_With that final thought, he heard gun shots. He must be dreaming. Who was this saint or angel that had saved him and Michael from their doom. Their untimely death. The bear dropped dead after four bullets were heard echoing through the trees. _


	19. They're Not Going To Get Us

Chapter Nineteen:

They're Not Going To Get Us

Abigail lowered the gun after seeing that the animal had died. Her job was done. She headed toward the entrance into the woods, where she'd come from.

Sawyer stopped her quickly with a simple comment. "Thank you."

"Are we done here?" She said not turning to look at him.

Sawyer looked over at Michael who was panting and recovering from the attack. "Mike?"

"Yeah, we'll go back. But I'm not giving up."

"Of course not, that would make logic sense."

Sawyer got to his feet with the help of Michael. "Heading back to the caves Abigail?"  
"I don't know, yet."

"Suit yourself." Michael said exiting the premises and going back to the jungle. "You coming, Sawyer?"

"I'll be there soon, Mike."

Abigail didn't watch Michael leave. She was grateful that he finally did. His aggressive tendencies were getting the best of her.

"If you want you can come back with me."

"And have you beat the crap out of me and ignore me?"

"It sure beats being dead, firecracker."

"Maybe I already am." She said looking down at the gun she still had in her hand.

"What are yah thinking munchkin?" He said with a crooked eyebrow.

She lifted the gun up to the side holding the weapon loosely. She had given up. "Here, I guess you need it more than me out here."

"Abby."

"It's best that I go Sawyer."

"Best for who?"

"Best for me, best for you, best for the rest of the survivors."

"We shouldn't be together. You and I both know that."

He moved closer to her brushing his lips against her forehead. She pushed him away with a small nudge. But he didn't move. He stayed there his body against hers.

"Don't."

"I'm going Sawyer." She said whispering.

"Let me have one last thing?"  
"What?"

With a bang echoing through the trees, similar to the sound of the gun she had shot off, his expression quickly went to confusion after seeing Abigail fall. He grabbed her and held her up; she was limp in his arms. He looked around to see what it was that had done this to her. Nothing was clear. Who was it? Who had done this? Did the island not want him to be happy? To have some sort of closure to the life he had finally had the strength to set aside.

"Abby?"

Three men stepped out their clothes tattered and torn, eventually sewn back together. Abby's eyes had rolled back into her head. The white peering threw her barely closed eyes. Sawyer shook Abby trying to wake her. "Abigail?"

The men advanced slowly over to him and the unconscious Abigail. He tried to pick her up to carry her, but he was way to weak. The wounds he had received over the months had left him useless. He looked down at her before letting her go, setting her down on the ground. He took off running into the jungle. He didn't get to far before he was surrounded.

"The Others." He whispered looking around him. He knew for once. He wasn't going to get out of this one alive.


	20. The Wake Up

Chapter 20:

The Wake Up

Sawyer slowly batted his eyes open, trying to adjust to the rain that was beating down in his face. He couldn't remember what had happened, or where he was for that matter. Suddenly it kicked in, Abigail. The Others must have taken her. He could hear a faint mumbling near him. But he couldn't make out what it was that they were saying. He tried to use his hands to position him up to have a look around. His hands were bound securely together, which made his plans useless. _Guess Abigail wasn't the only one taken. _He grumbled trying to get up again. Hoping that this time he could help himself.

Getting up he looked around the wooded area that he called his bed for the past hour. The two men were still talking to each other not noticing that Sawyer had moved from the ground. The rain was loudly beating against the trees and green leaves that sheltered the jungle.

_Should I run? Should I hide? Should I stay? I guess if she were still alive, they'd probably be torturing her. I'm not a hero kind of guy, remember that James. I'm not the good guy here. That's not me. Get that thought out of your head. You're not warm and fuzzy you're evil. You have nothing to offer anyone. You're nobody and you don't matter. Why should you care? Well she did, after all save me. _

He sighed as he finally reached a decision. But how could he manage to rescue both, her and himself. He wiggled around furiously trying to get himself up on his knees. But his plans were sure soon to change.

A tanned brown hand was firmly placed on Sawyer's shoulder making him remain where he was. The hand was strong and willful. His arm was still wounded and he still felt the effects that came with it. He turned his head slowly to see who it was. The face of the man resembled the color of the hand, which could scare anyone that would come in contact with. His brows black and stern, he knew that the look he was receiving was serious. His upper body was insanely in-tone. Sawyer calculated in his head that he probably spent most of his time doing just that, working out.

Sawyer's attention shifted to that of three more men. They were carrying a somewhat large item in their arms. It was covered in a brown sheet that had stains of both blood and dirt. It wasn't until after they unrolled it that he knew what it was.

Abigail. Her face was badly bruised, worse than the time she came for help the first time. Her nose bloodied from an apparent break. Her lips chapped and stained with blood and blisters. Her skin was black in several places, not because of bruises but because of what appeared to be burns. Her hands and feet were hog-tied and was starting to wear red soars on her wrists and ankles. Her hands no longer looked as delicate as he once remembered. They were coarse and rough as the rope that held her tight in the position. Whimpering, she laid in the dirt as the men advanced toward Sawyer.


	21. Brawl

Chapter 21:

Brawl

Sawyer got to his feet and stumbled into the muddy jungle floor as the man who had touched slowly advanced towards him. Sawyer rammed himself into the man with his open shirted breasts. The man elbowed him in the back of the head making Sawyer double take. The other men stood back and watched crossing their arms firmly across their chests.

"Alright, tubs. Why don't you untie my hands and I'll show you how a real man fights."

The other men seemed to look as if he didn't understand. It seemed as though, while looking at the other men, he was looking for some guidance. What seemed to be the leader of the three tall tanned men, who carried in the tortured Abigail, nodded to go ahead.

"Alright let's have it." He said motioning to the ropes with his head.

The tanned man whom he was fighting, gestured him to turn around. Slowly Sawyer did as he was asked. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, praying. _Give me the strength I need to get me through this. _

As soon as Sawyer finished his prayer he was kicked in his left calf sending him down on his knees.

"What happened to fighting fair? Huh?" He yelled as loud as he could muster up. "I should've known you stupid in breeders wouldn't fight fair."

In the next minute he was laying face first in the mud. His head rolled over to the side facing Abigail's.

"What is it with you people making me unconscious and making me bleed?" _Maybe I should give up now? _

Only they didn't make him unconscious this time. They picked him up by the arms and tied him against an adjacent tree. He sat against it looking down Abigail's semi-lifeless body. If it weren't for her the respiration, he wouldn't believe she was alive. He nudged her with his dark brown boot.

Whispering, "Abby."


End file.
